Retribution
Attention: Triskelle is setting the basis of the story. DON'T edit this until this is removed! The Frostborough Rebellion, known by many as the Retribution was an underground resistance against the Snoss forces in Freezeland, and the ocrrupt local government. The resistance was led by Baruch, a High Penguin scholar, Ari, a dufflepud construction worker, Rivka (Ari's wife) the seer, and exiled King Triskelle after he escapes. Story Prologue It is the Spring of 2010. Swiss Ninja has given up control of Nieu Freezeland so that he could go and mine gold in West Pengolia. A rich penguin named Griffpa has had this news cut off, so barely anyone knows this. But, once the Governor of Nieu Midland finds out, he will arrest Griffpa. Griffpa won't let this happen. So, now the Governor of Nieu Midland is missing. Triskelle is still in the broom closet. And in the midst of Nieu Frostborough, now practicly a ghost town, a small pocket of resistance exists against Griffpa. "Be wary of men of violence, for retribution is a sword that cuts both ways..." -King Triskelle, during Khanzem Chapter 1 Rivka woke from a light sleep, frigtened. She'd had that same dream again. Warning her, to arouse the inhabitants of the city. Maybe it was just coincidence. She didn't believe in magic anymore, no, not after the Khanzem. Maybe she was too stressed. She did have two chicks, Sharon and Rachel, and they were worried how they were going to pay the mortgage. "Yes, I'm just too stressed." She kept telling herself. When she was younger, before the dark 20th century, she was told she had the gifts of prophecy and foresight. Many others still believed this. She didn't. Ari did, so did Baruch and Hana. Triskelle Waterdouse did too. These gifts were both a blessing and a curse. Rivka felt a dull sigh in her throat. She was not in her city. She wasn't even in Freezeland. She was in the seat of the Snoss rule in mainland Antarctica. The city of shimmering white stone, now simmering with rage. And she was about to be in the biggest trouble of her life. Beside her lay Ari, the love of her life, her husband. He was a dufflepud, a half-high penguin, and half "normal". She wanted to be normal. Rivka had been married for five years to him, ever since they moved to the re-glorified Frostborough. Ari was dear, sweet, opinionated, lovable, and influential. Deep grief welled up inside Rivka's heart. She was so very greatful they still had their home, and they survived the public bannings. Rivka could smell Ari in the deep darkness, the stale sweat rank on his brown feathered body. Rivka touched a gentle flipper to his back. Good he survied the fall. "Fall?" One might ask. Ari jumped out of a window to escape bandits, but he came out unscathed. Bah, coincidence. If Ari's dufflepud gift was rapid healing, he would have dicovered it a long time ago, She constantly told herself. Five years ago, after being fired from their jobs as physicits, they moved to Frostborough, a bustling city at the time. Now, penguins were afraid to leave their homes in the daylight for fear of being banned for some crazy new law. What a ghost town. "Rivka, are you awake?" Ari's voice was a tight whisper. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" "A little." Ari rolled to face her. His laboured breatehing rasped in Rivka's ear. "Please forgive me for bringing you to this city." "There's nothing to forgive." Rivka clutched his flippers to her chest. Unlike Rivka, Ari quickly found a niche in the city. Trained as a physicist and an engineer at the South Pole City University, Ari flourished when they first came here. His talents as an engineer had blossomed into a lucritive consulting career. Now he had a great deal of friends. Plus some very powerful enemies. Griffpa, the rich penguin who practicly rules the country by deceipt, bribes, threats, and corruption. Then there was Abner, the head High Penguin scribe of Frostborough. Never had young Ari seen two wickeder penguins within a few blocks of each other. The pair drifted slowly into sleep. Along with their daughters in the next room, Rachel and Sharon. They were such blessings. They were four year old twins and were both very bright. Chapter 2 See also * Triskelle * Swiss Ninja * Frostborough * High Penguin External links * External link Category:Events